Distraction
by Sophia Hamilton
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio were brought to Gehenna. When they come back.. will they both be the same? Fem!Rin Warning- Don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Exorcist or any scenes that I took from any shows. Thanks! Please review and comment**

 **Lily- Sophia c'mon!**

 **Sophia- Fine**

 **Lily- Anymore ideas?  
Sophia- Yup**

 **Kat- Guys… We should start**

 **Sophia- K**

 **Bon's P.O.V.**

I was in class when I saw Rin just staring in one corner of the room. I quickly got up and poked her, only to be interrupted by Mr. Okumara saying, "Sugoro please take your seat.". I looked at him and asked, "How do I get her to stop doing…. THAT?". Yukio looked over to his sister staring into one corner. He walked over to her desk and shook her.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I quickly looked away from the corner and into my brothers teal eyes that were full with concern. "What?", I asked, my azure eyes confused. "Um…. class dismissed.", Yukio stated. I was confused. Only Bon and Yukio stayed. Within the next minute I zoned out, staring at a pencil. "RIN?!", Bon screamed. I said nothing. But, suddenly the pencil lit on fire. Not just any fire, _blue_ fire. My brother jumped. They both muttered a few things until I suddenly jumped out my seat panting. "Rin…", Yukio asked.

Bon touched my hand only to find a slight burn on himself. I ran out of the room. I picked up Kuro on the way. " _Rin…. What happened?",_ Kuro said tiredly. I brought him to my dorm. I was stopped right in front of the door with Yukio grabbing me. "What now?", I asked. He pulled me by my long dark blue hair that went down to my knees, but it was in pigtails. Sadly. Lost a bet. Anyways, Kuro stared at me. Yukio brought me to his dorm. I gave him a deadly glare. I swore I saw him mutter, " _girls_ ".

Suddenly, I just zoned out, staring at the corner of the room. Yukio came in and sighed.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

I walked over to my sister and shook her. What was going on? She looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes. Rin quickly shook her head. I tried to not scream at her. Kuro walked in. Just then, Rin did it again but this time lit a book on fire. She was clearly scared. Then she took out her pigtails. She hate those. Her hair was so long.

When I walked out she was changing out of her girls uniform to a comfortable blue sweatshirt with cargo shorts. She hates those uniforms. I came back in to see her in her real kind of clothes reading a manga. She giggled at one of the jokes and suddenly covered her mouth. Wait, did my sister just giggle?

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

Did I just giggle!? I quickly blushed. I JUST BLUSHED?! SO GIRLY! ( **Not to be sexist guys, sorry** ) I covered myself in blankets and Yukio laughed. "Woah! You just did 2 girly things!", Yukio said. I uncovered myself with an angered face, which only made him laugh. "Hey it's not funny!", I said, angrily.

Suddenly, Mephisto walked in. But, when he did I, yet again, was off focus. But, the difference was that this time I woke up in another dimension called, "ReMemories". I was in a small preschool room with toys scattered all over. I looked over and saw little me throwing toys. It seemed I couldn't be heard or seen. I remember that day. Suddenly, Fujimoto walked in. I saw me throwing bigger thing at him. Chair ect. One of the spectators?, said, "How do you even raise a child like that?", "He really looks like a devil!". ( **Sorry if translations aren't right.** ). Then Fujimoto replied, "Please step back

as it may be dangerous.". I was covered in blood.

Then, I woke up in Earth. I saw Yukio and Mephisto hovering over me. I tried to leave. I slid out the door and went to my dorm to read some manga. Kuro was sitting on my bed and thankfully, my roommate, Flenria was not there. Then Shura walked in. Just what I didn't want."'Ey, you. We're gonna go practice". My flames. I groaned. I got up and walked to a room with 3 told me to light up the one in the middle. But, before I could she grabbed my arm and examined it. She found a black circle with a red star in the middle. "Just as I thought.", she said. I looked at it. I don't remember getting a tattoo. Then she grabbed my face and examined my eyes. "Mhm…. definitely something.", she said. She handed me a mirror. I looked into it to find my regular azure eyes but this time with a black circle around them and also what looked like red lightning strikes against the blue.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

I walked into the training area to find my sister holding a mirror with Shura standing next to her. A mirror? Rin holding a mirror?! I was shocked. "Ey, Yukio! She's got a marking.", Shura said. "What? Really?", I replied. Shura nodded and Rin put down the mirror. Shura told her to light the middle candle. Rin tried to but, lit all of them and one of the papers. This time, her flames were a lot darker. She quickly stopped. She looked up at Shura confused. "Didn't you pay attention to me and Yukio over 'ere?", Shura asked. She said that as she ruffled my hair. I swatted her hand away. "Well? What's a marking?", Rin asked. "A marking is a sign of Satan's curse or spell. You in this case, have 2.", Shura replied. Rin looked back at the candles and then at me. She lowered her head. "Is it possible to get rid of it?", she asked. "Not very or just no.", I replied. She got up and went to her dorm.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I sat on my dorm bed and looked at Kurikara. " _ **Wanna play Rin?**_ ", Kuro asked. "Sorry Kuro, can't. Something about a marking?", I replied. Kuro was shocked. I fell asleep on my bed but, jolted up randomly. Shura and Yukio were standing above me. I looked up at them. This always happens.

Yet again, Mephisto came in. He leaned down and looked at my eyes."Uh oh, it's a bad one there.", Mephisto said. I fidgeted away. Then I said, "... What do you mean?". Just to break silence. Yukio pushed up his glasses. His teal eyes flashed. Just as I was about to get up, Mephisto said, "Some high-class demon marking.". I shook at that answer. Then I zoned out.

 **Shura's P.O.V.**

All of a sudden, Rin zoned out. She was staring at a corner of the room. Her eyes were getting darker blue by each second. Yukio must of noticed because he pushed her. We didn't notice but, it was 10 P.M. We all went to sleep. I snuck into Rin's room to find her wide awake. But, at the same time, unconscious. She hadn't realized but, her marking was spreading. Kuro was screaming at her. I shushed him… her? Anyways, as I was walking in Rin got conscious again. Her arm suddenly became encased in flames.

She was shaking heavily. Tears were leaking down her eyes and on her arm. "R… Rin?', I asked. She looked at me. But, she looked different… _evil_. I went out and got Yukio. I pulled his cranky self to Rin's dorm. She was in the same position. But, her eyes were turning red. Dark red. She suddenly reached for Kurikara.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

When she was about to have her grip on Kurikara, I grabbed her arm. She was burning up. She looked up at me and said, "Yukio let go.", sternly through clenched teeth. "No… Rin stop.", I replied. "Wrong. Choice.", she said. She suddenly burst in blue flames. I still didn't let go.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

I realized I was hurting Yukio. I tried to make myself stop reaching for my sword but, I couldn't. I shook my head and easily took my hand away. I was finally in control. I didn't realize but, Shura and Yukio were in my dorm. "Oh hi, when'd you guys get in here?", I said with a smile. "Wait…. what", Shura replied. They left. The next morning I changed into my uniform. I decided not to wear the skirt. Yukio walked into my dorm. He pushed up his glasses. I rolled my eyes. He said he wanted to walk me to Cram School. When we got there I took my usual seat next to Shiemi. Of course everyone was still scared of me, since the "Fight". Yukio started the lecture. "Blah Blah… Demon Markings BLAH BLAH", that was all I heard.

Suddenly, Yukio stared at me. I looked at him with a questioning face. When he motioned to my hands, I looked down at them. They looked like they had been covered in some kind of spider web. A black one. But, I realized they were my veins. I asked to go to the girls room. When Yukio said yes I quietly left the room.

 **Yukio P.O.V.**

As Rin left, Bon got out of his seat and ran after her. I tried to say, "Hey! You can't go to the female bathroom!". He did anyway. During their absence I continued the lesson, still thinking of Rin's veins. I told the ExWires still here to do the paper I was handing out with a partner. When they were doing that, I took out a book called, "Demons". I found a page called, "Veins". When I read it I was shocked. It said, "When a demon's veins are black that means it is sick and will turn evil. Thus, attracting Satan. He will make them one of his in Gehenna. There is only one way to get it back. You will have to make it cry.". Darn it! Rin never cries! I told the class I'd be right back. I had to find Rin. Take 2 breaths you can go in there!

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I went to the bathroom and tried to wash off my veins. Didn't work. Man I'm an idiot. Then, Bon walked in. I stared at him in shock. "I realized. Man, you're definantly a demon.", Bon said hurtfully. Bon scurried out. Yukio pulled me out. I asked him why he went into the girl's bathroom. "Um… I found something in the book of demons.", he said. "Oh so I'm a demon now?", I said annoyed. He bit his lip. But, he pulled me back to the classroom.

He showed me the book and it said, "When a demon's veins are black that means it is sick and will turn evil. Thus, attracting Satan. He will make them one of his in Gehenna. There is only one way to get it back. You will have to make it cry.". "But I don't cry!", I whispered. "Exactly.", he said.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

"What kind of sick?", she asked in a whisper. "Fever, Cold, Hallucinations.", I replied. She left the classroom. In the meantime, I sat in my desk. Suddenly, I remembered something.

" _Yukio what would you do if you saw Satan in pain?", Shiro asked. "Um… I'd kill him!", I replied. Then Rin looked angered. Shiro must have noticed because he asked Rin the same thing. "I'd help him! If he was nice enough I might join him! People make up lies about him. Maybe he's not all that bad.", she said. "What? Rin!", I said. "Well… killing him won't make you any better than him! Demons are just misunderstood. It wasn't their fault they were born a demon!", Rin said. "But… demons are evil!", I screamed. "Not all of them!", Rin said. Then, Shiro smiled. He told us we were going to go to the park._

Then, it was over. I asked everyone to hand in their papers and then they could go. When they left I went to where Rin was. She was playing with Kuro. But, when I came in she stopped.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

Yukio came in. I bit my lip and looked down. My roommate quit the school because they couldn't afford it. We greeted each other but, after that he left. Was he avoiding me? Then, I had a flashback.

 _(_ _ **Note- this was after Yukio's flashback**_ _). "Yay the park!", I said. "If you like demons, why don't you go join them?", Yukio said to me. I ignored him. Shiro stared at Yukio proud. When we got to the park, I went to the swings quickly. Shiro knew what was going to happen. I would punch someone and run to Shiro saying he hurt Yukio. But, this time I saw a little girl about my age sitting and crying on the ground and ran over to her. When I got there the little girl looked up at me. "Hi I'm Rin", I said. "I...I'm Ikuto.", she replied. I help Ikuto up. Ikuto smiled at me. Shiro came over and asked me what I was doing. I looked up at him. Yukio came over,still mad at me, and told his dad he wanted to go home. I pouted and asked to stay._

I looked for Yukio. When I found him I said, "You do know not all demons are evil. Don't kill all of them.". When he heard that he didn't reply, just shook his head.

Suddenly, we got a call from Mephisto to go to the True Cross Hospital. When we got there he directed us to room 11A. We went there. Surprisingly, we were greeted by Shiro. I bit my lip. When he saw me, he narrowed his eyes. "How?", I asked. Yukio just stood there shocked. I got a call. It was Shiemi. "Hi Rin!", she said. "Oh… Hi Shiemi!", replied. "Well, um.. I was going to go shopping with my mom but, she's busy.", she said. "Mhm..", I said. "Well, I was wondering if you'd wanna go.", she said. "So, you want me to go shopping with you?", I said. I bit my lip. "Please?", Shiemi said. "Ok.", I replied. "Yes! Thanks! Bye!", she said as she hanged up. Yukio started laughing. Shiemi is the only one that still is my friend.

 **Yukio P.O.V.**

After I finished laughing, I looked back at Shiro who was slightly smiling. "Anyways… Like Rin said. How?", I said. "Well, we have secretly been nuturing him while he was in a weird unexplainable unconscious state. He woke up 10 minutes ago.", Mephisto replied. Shiro coughed. Rin tried to use her hair to cover her demon ears and her fangs with her lips. She said she wouldn't open the sword. Why did she? "So…", Rin said. "How long?", Shiro asked. "About 8 months?", Mephisto said. Shiro got up and both Rin and I shivered. (#Twins).

Mephisto left to leave the so called- family alone. Rin had fear hidden in her eyes as her fa… guardian walked up to her. She gulped a little.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I was horrified. I think Mephisto told him. He said he knew. When he sat back down I ran out of the room. I went to my dorm and sat in my bed. I found myself emotionless. What happened? Suddenly Gehenna Gate appeared in front of me.

Luckily, Yukio walked in. My eyes turned a weird goldish reddish color. But, it stopped, the gate disappeared. I fainted. What seemed like 9 hours passed by. I woke up and saw Yukio hovering over me. I jumped up. He jumped back. After talking about stuff for 6 minutes, I went to Cram School.

When I went in everyone stared. But, we started class. While Yukio was talking, the gate appeared. Satan was above it. I was horrified. "Everyone with no marking…. FAINT!", Satan screamed. When he was done everyone but Yukio and me fainted. Satan pulled us forward. "My son and daughter..". My eyes changed again. Thankfully, Shura came in. She stood there with wide eyes. But, before she could do anything, me and Yukio got dragged into Gehenna. _Great._

Once we got in, my flames burst out. "Yukio… where are we?", I said. He didn't reply. "Ge….Gehen… Gehenna!", Yukio stuttered out. I jumped a little. "Rin… Try to ignore the dark thoughts please.", he said. Suddenly, like he said, dark evil thoughts filled my head. Suddenly we both fell asleep.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

While I was unconscious, I had a dream? Anyways, I was in a little desert and there was a woman next to me. "Who are you?", I asked. "Me? Oh, I'm Katola". Katola. Great. "Where are we?", I asked. "Well, I'm gonna show you what is was like if you weren't alive.". "Oh…", I said. After that chat, I was transported to a forest with trees on fire. Not just any fire. Blue fire! Rin. We saw a girl figure with a tail, sharp teeth and reddish-blue eyes. Also very sharp ears. In her hands there was a sword. Next to her, there were about 90 dead bodies. "No way that's Rin!", I said. "It is…", Katola replied. The demon… er…. Rin sliced another body in half. Wait, was that… no…. it couldn't be… it was Shiro. Shiro's body laid lifelessly on the ground. But, Rin was interrupted by a woman who screamed, "Rin stop!". She had lightish brown hair and light blue eyes. Yuri Egin. Mom. "Mom.", Rin muttered. Rin turned around to face her mom. Her mom… Our mom was angered. She told Amaimon to bring Rin "Home to Gehenna.". Rin went with Amaimon. "Time to go. But, I'll show you more.", Katola stated.

I woke up. Rin was up too. She looked saddened. I wonder what happened. But, in 10 seconds, Rin disappeared.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

( **This scene is from Doctor Who "Vampires in Venice" but I made it a little blue exorcist style.)** I woke up in a room with a strange green lighting. I was cuffed onto a white chair. Beside it, was a bag of blood. Black blood. On the other side, there was 2 demons. They had sharp fangs. One was leaning in to my neck. I kicked and tried to get out. But, he sucked on me. He took out all my blood. My good next. Then,all of my fluids. Finally, my humanity. I was empty. I blacked out. Then the other demon did the same thing. I felt dead. "Tommorow your humanity will be a dream.", a dream demon stated. They also took my heart out. They replaced thing I saw was them sticking a wire into me. A million dark thoughts clouded my mind. I felt the blood rushing into me. The blood back. I kicked and punched. But, it didn't help. When they saw I was still conscious, they sucked even more of my humanity and blood. I was empty, really this time. I couldn't move. I suddenly fell unconscious. I tried to think of all my humanity. But, I couldn't. Suddenly, I could move again. They filled me with Satan's blood. They replaced my humanity with demonic activity. I was conscious but, not really. I wasn't in control. My eyes turned black, then back to normal. "Lord.", I said, in a trance like voice. They un-cuffed me. They brought me to a room with multiple other girls dressed in white, sitting on their beds. They brought me to one. I was told to change into the dress. While my whole mind fought it, my body made me. "Stop… Please No! I'm human", I screamed. Sadly, when I did the demons came back. I was back in the room. REALLY! Anyways, they sucked out everything but more. I fainted.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

I was brought to the door of a room. They made me open it. When I went in, I saw Rin laying unconscious on a white chair. "What did you do to her?!", I screamed. "Who?", Satan said, mockingly. "Rin!", I screamed. "Oh… her? She's not Rin anymore.", he said. I looked at her and saw a wire in her neck filled with black blood. "What… What do you mean?", I said. "Well, you should figure this out. ", he said. "You… Took her blood and humanity out and replaced her blood with yours and humanity with demonic activity.", I said. "Almost. There's more. We took everything.", he said. "But….", I said. Suddenly, Rin started kicking. But, she was stopped by more black blood filling her. She still tried to fidget. After, a metal half of an oval was placed on top of her head.

Rin being herself, picked at the lock. They brought me out. What was going on?

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

I picked at the lock until it opened. When it opened, I got up. Instead of escaping, the 2 demons brought me to a bigger room with more blood and more kinds of demons. They sat me in a chair again. 3 demons came up to me and put dark thoughts in my mind. 2 demons came and took my soul out. I then got a new soul put in me. I woke up 4 hours later in the same room. This time with fangs. I suddenly felt the urge to have blood and

kill. I don't know what else they did to me.

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

I asked to see my sister. "She's not the same.", they said. I was shocked. "I… I don't care. Show me her.", I said. "Ok.", they replied

 **Yukio's P.O.V.**

I didn't really know if I wanted to see. Should I? ( **Guys I am literally debating whether to do this or not! WHICH ONE.** ) When I heard running footsteps down the floor, I got scared. No.. I really didn't. "Wait! Don't bring her!", I said. ( **Sorry! I swear, later Yukio will see Rin. I just am freaked out.** ). I watched as they smirked. Why did I say that? My own sister. I relaxed until Satan called me. When the demons led me to a dark room, I didn't know what to expect. They told me Rin was in front of me but, I wasn't allowed to see her. "Rin?", I said. "Yes?", Rin muttered.

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

What. Just. Happened? Is that Yukio? I have to find out. Well part of me did. The stronger part didn't. "Excuse me, sir, but we have to do one more demonic change and then you can talk to her.", the demons said. "What?", Yukio asked. They took me out of the room I was in and into a dark red room. I was told to yet again, sit on a chair. But, in front of me was a needle. I hate needles.

 **Kat- That was interesting**

 **Sophia- Mhm (Rolls Eyes)**

 **Lily- Let's continue!**

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, I felt pain in my body. "We need to take her pain away. Maybe there's humanity left in her.", Satan said. 'No!', I thought. Again!, the vampire demon sucked out even more. Wait, what if my humanity keeps on reviving. Then, I got an injection. Again, all I wanted to do was kill. Suddenly, fangs grew out and my eyes turned red. Then they went back to normal. I fainted. I woke up in a room. Over me was Yukio. "Yukio!" I screamed. 'I think the demon in me switched on and off… weird.', I thought. "We're going back to Assiah", he said. "Yes!", I said. I changed into a black top and black ripped jeans. We went into a portal and we were back in Yukio's classroom. Everyone stared at us. "Rin! Yuki!", Shiemi screamed. She ran towards us. I stood there as she hugged us tightly. I could read everyone except Shura's expression. "Why are you hugging a demon? She's dangerous!". I bit my lip. What did I do? When she let go, I went back to my dorm in a fast speed. 3 hours later, Yukio walked in. "Rin.. are you Ok? 1. You haven't smiled and 2. You ran out.", he said. "Oh… I'm fine.", I said. I looked away.

 **Sophia- That was my first chapter!**

 **Kat- Ours**

 **Sophia- Fine**

 **Lily- Comment, Review and Follow! XD**

 **Sophia- (Rolls Eyes)**


End file.
